


you want it, you crave it

by dontdwell



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontdwell/pseuds/dontdwell
Summary: Iris is fed up with her husband handling her with kid gloves and decides to do something about it
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	you want it, you crave it

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes at 4 am and didn’t reread it so I have no idea if it even makes sense tbh. But this is inspired by this [edited clip](https://twitter.com/irisxxwests/status/1369100191626891268?s=20) that has consumed me since seeing it and I need this to happen in the show but I know the writers hate us too much to do that. Taylor is insanely talented and always provides us with amazing WA edits so this is dedicated to her :)
> 
> Also I’ve always said season 4 Barry is by far the sexiest Barry. And this video proves it. Title from Friends by Chase Atlantic!

Iris is frustrated. There’s no other word to describe the pent-up emotion that’s been present in the back of her mind for weeks now. 

She had been saved from the Mirrorverse carrying both physical and emotional scars, but she and Barry were going to therapy twice a week, slowly dealing with the trauma together. 

Of course she appreciates how gentle her husband is around her. She loves him, loves everything about how beautiful and kind and strong he is. Her heart swells every time he speeds away to get her a cup of tea or wrap a blanket around her aching shoulders, and the soft kisses he can never stop giving her makes warmth flood her chest. 

But she desperately misses their intimacy, which has been lacking ever since she had gotten out. She and Barry have always been _very_ sexually in tune, but now it seems like he’s scared to hurt her, will touch her and tug her to him lightly instead of pulling her roughly against him and devouring her neck and mouth with no hesitation like he used to. 

Iris knew enough was enough when she had come up behind him in their bathroom that morning, tracing the hard planes of his stomach which typically turned him on without fail. 

Yet instead of pushing her against the door like he normally would’ve done, he turned around in her arms and cradled her face, looking at her like she was his whole world and stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. 

He had given her a long hug, hands rubbing up and down her back before kissing her forehead and leaving her for work, aroused and alone. 

Iris’ hand shakes a little as she opens the door to CCPD. She came up with this genius plan during her lunch break, sitting in her office while Allegra and Kamilla babbled on and on about how amazing Allegra’s new girlfriend was in bed. She’s going to seduce her husband.

As she walks upstairs to Barry’s office, she passes Singh’s photo, a little shiver running through her at the memory of what they had gone through together. She quickly puts it out of her head, refocusing on the task at hand. 

Barry’s door is already cracked open, and she peers inside to see him frowning at his computer, typing incessantly. The framed picture of them as happy college students, back when they were just two best friends who had no idea what was to come, is sitting on his desk next to their one and only wedding photo. God they’ve been through so much together. 

Iris knocks once before stepping into the room and locking the door behind her, palms sweating as her heart pounds against her sternum. She shouldn’t be nervous- this is _Barry_ , after all. He’s seen her at her best and at her absolute worst. And he’d never make her feel embarrassed about anything, ever. But she can’t help the butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach.

She can already see the wheels turning as he looks up at her with wide startled eyes that quickly become fearful. Before he can ask if she’s ok, she takes a deep breath and walks over, slamming his laptop closed and sending a tiny prayer that he wasn’t working on anything important. 

“Iris, what-?” She cuts him off by sitting on his lap sideways, holding onto his broad shoulders for support. “Bear, I want you,” She says, trying to keep the waver out of her voice. His eyes are still searching hers, filled with worry that’s obvious in the way he grips her waist tightly and the small frown between his eyebrows. 

She kisses him firmly, hoping to get her point across without words. He pulls away gently, leaving her to huff in annoyance against his mouth. His beautiful, soft pink mouth that she thinks about constantly. 

“Honey, is everything ok?” His thumbs are rubbing small circles into her skin under her sweater, always instinctively wanting to comfort her even when he looks like a lost puppy. The pure, unbridled concern for her on his face makes her heart clench. 

“Barry. I’m fine, I promise. I just need you, ok? Right here, right now.” She holds his stare this time, watching as his confused gaze is eventually replaced with a smirk, the pale green of his eyes turning dark. _Yes_. 

He picks her up easily, bringing them over to the couch in the corner of his office. He walks slowly, sucking kisses into her collarbone and biting at the spot behind her ear that he knows drives her crazy. 

“Then me is what you’ll get,” he says smugly, dropping her gently onto the cushions and using his strength to hover over her, undressing quickly until he’s in just his boxers.

She giggles, but it quickly turns into a moan as he unbuttons her shirt and throws her bra halfway across the room. His tongue is hot as he licks down her chest, a contrast to the cold air in his office that causes her nipples to harden instantly. 

Barry trails his hand between them, unzipping her tight skirt and watching with burning, desire-filled eyes as she shimmies her legs to get it all the way off. He groans appreciatively when his fingers find her clit through her underwear, soaking wet for him already. “I love you so much,” he mumbles, pressing his lips to her jaw. 

“I love you too,” she responds, running her nails up and down his back. There are goosebumps all over his arms, and she can’t help but smile as he tugs her underwear off with a sense of urgency. She thinks he might get it now, get how much she needed this. 

His breath hitches as she pulls his boxers off and grips him firmly, so hard that there’s precome leaking from his tip. She strokes him the way she knows he likes as he slips two fingers into her, curling them slowly and kissing away her gasp.

“You’re amazing, Iris. Never wanted anyone as much as I want you,” he says softly, licking into her mouth as Iris whines, his thumb coming up to rub her clit. He trembles as she does the same, running her nail along the head of his dick, causing him to cry out. “M’gonna come now if you don’t stop that,” he warns, face pressed into her neck, the place he feels the most safe.

“Then fuck me,” she whispers into his ear, satisfied at how well her plan worked. Barry lets out a low groan, pressing his lips to the hollow of her throat as he reaches down and wraps his hand around his dick, giving himself a few strokes before he runs himself along her, swallowing hard at the feeling of her, warm and slick and waiting for him.

He pushes into her, and it’s like stars are bursting behind her eyes at the way her vision goes white. “ _Mmm_ , Barry so good,” she whimpers, gripping his flexed biceps as he thrusts into her. She can tell he’s finally not holding back, watches as a drop of sweat rolls off his nose and falls onto her collarbone.

A few minutes later he’s already shaking, and she knows he’s trying to hold off for her. “Iris, fuck, I’m-” she nods against him, sucking his tongue and biting at his lower lip. “It’s ok, do it babe,” she whispers. They’re both aware how close to the edge they are already- it’s been too long without each other like this, and that’s probably for the best given where they are. 

“You first,” He’s still pounding into her, gripping the back of the couch with one hand and bringing the other down between them where they’re joined, pressing three fingers against her clit and vibrating them.

A second later she’s clenching tightly around him, rolling her hips as her orgasm crashes over her, him spilling into her right after. He collapses on top of her, sticky bare chests pressed against each other. 

She can feel both their heartbeats pounding rapidly as she catches her breath. “Thank you,” she can’t help but say, bringing a hand up to lightly scratch the back of his neck. She can feel tears spilling over her lashes, rolling off her temples. 

Barry lifts off her with one elbow, keeping himself wrapped around her otherwise. “Oh sweetheart, you don’t have to thank me. I should be apologizing,” he wipes her tears away and nuzzles their noses together. Her chest bursts with affection.

“I just... Iris I’m terrified I’ll lose you again. And-and you’re so much stronger than me. I’ve made you go through this so many times, expecting you to be okay after, and here I am falling apart,” he’s crying now too, voice breaking as he strokes her hair. “I can’t survive without you. There’s no Flash without you but there’s also no Barry Allen.”

She sighs deeply against his sweat-slicked skin, overwhelmed with love for her husband. “You have me, Bear,” Iris links their fingers together, pressing their hands against where her heart is beating steadily. “I’m not going anywhere.” He tucks his face into her shoulder, tugging her body even closer to his as he sobs softly, tears mixing with hers. 

It’s almost like he wants to absorb her into him, to keep her safe and protected from everything. She just presses comforting kisses wherever she can reach, letting them both process their emotions. Iris knows they should get up, someone will surely be checking for Barry soon. But she allows them a couple more minutes, cuddled against each other, finally starting to find peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Err I apologize for the ending. I tried to keep it lighthearted but I couldn't help it, they make me feel too many angsty feelings right now


End file.
